Archive:Alatheus Munis Driscol
Alatheus Munis Driscol is a Knight of the Ebon Blade. He currently resides in Stormwind where he spends most of his time trying to become accustomed to living outside of Ebon Hold once again. Though he was still in his youth went taken under the powers of the Lich King, his body and mind didn't fair well during the changes of death and reanimation; so he continues to adjust, finally mastering the art of pleasant conversation and humor after an unknown amount of years under the Lich's control. The knight can be found often in the Pig and Whistle tavern trying to merge himself with people again or, more recently, traveling across Outland to retrain himself. He is a soft spoken young man, possibly considered neutral good by most standards. Perhaps it is his guilt from his deeds done while under the influence of the Lich King, but he feels the need to please others or that he owes them some sort of favor; making him at times easy to push over. This causes him great stress at times, fighting against his other half which wants to walk on his own path of what he feels is right or wrong, not what law or others dictate. Because of this he can be rebellious against the law, especially when confronted with a situation that he feels it doesn't handle properly. As he stands now, Alatheus would rather make allies where he can, since they seem to be few and far in between. Background Physical Description Alatheus seems more elven than human, being tall and thin, built athletically rather than bulked up like many warriors of the human race. His lack of masculine bulk shows he is youthful, the man's face very much the same; making him appear to be only in his middle twenties. The Knight's skin is pale from lack of sunlight and death, but appears to be riddles with scars, few on his face save one stretching from an eyebrow and over the bridge of his nose.. His eyes are a piercing blue, surrounded by a matching glow. Al's nose is long and thin, with a bit of a crook in the middle from possibly being broken at once time. His hair is long, black, and curly. He normally keeps it in a lazy ponytail that falls down his back or allows it to free fall where it waves messily about his head--giving him a wild look; only added to be a coyly mischievous smile. Involvement Alatheus likes to think of himself as a neutral party, but can't help but be swayed in the direction of the Alliance and Knights of the Ebon Blade. He keeps himself as far out of involvement as possible with conflict, but has recently been doing work for the Alliance in Outlands. A rumor has it that he is in contact with Fortress, a large pirate group that is known for attacking the Stormwind Harbor, but this is just word of mouth. Quotes "I just saw something I shouldn't have. Come, let's go drink till I can't see anymore." "You old goat!" "Mages.." "I keep forgetting that I'm older than you." "To an 'R'. Get it? It's a pirate joke." "They just don't make mead like they used to." Trivia *Alatheus keeps a journal of places he has been or is trying to recall memories from; he sketches these rather than write them out. *He has the reading ability of about a six year old, accompanied by the same writing skills. *He was once a Paladin. See also * Alatheus's Blog Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived